


Il tempo di un bacio

by Rota



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 06:59:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7674631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rota/pseuds/Rota
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Facile baciare qualcuno sul limite del tramonto, quando la scuola è semivuota e non c’è il rischio di venire interrotti creando una situazione imbarazzante oltre ogni dire. Facile cogliere l’altro privo di scorta, quando anche il più solerte degli accompagnatori è trattenuto a letto da una febbre invalidante e dall’incapacità conseguente di fare qualche passo ritto senza inciampare nel nulla. Facile, poi, essere avvicinato dal soggetto desiderato, quando è lui stesso a pretendere il tuo aiuto perché da solo non riuscirà a finire il proprio lavoro, e certo due mani capaci in più non fanno che bene.<br/>Facile, in teoria.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Il tempo di un bacio

***Note:** Scriverò un'antologia intitolata "i primi venti baci tra Kuro e Shu" LOL  
Sì, anche questo è un "primo bacio". Sì. Lo so, non sono molto originale, ma ci sto lavorando alle cose complesse, lo giuro.  
E poi sti due mi ispirano per lo più fluff e tenerezze, che ci posso fare.  
Ho provato il POV di Kuro, spero di non aver fatto pastrocchi xD Buona lettura (L)  
  


 

 

 

 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Facile baciare qualcuno sul limite del tramonto, quando la scuola è semivuota e non c’è il rischio di venire interrotti creando una situazione imbarazzante oltre ogni dire. Facile cogliere l’altro privo di scorta, quando anche il più solerte degli accompagnatori è trattenuto a letto da una febbre invalidante e dall’incapacità conseguente di fare qualche passo ritto senza inciampare nel nulla. Facile, poi, essere avvicinato dal soggetto desiderato, quando è lui stesso a pretendere il tuo aiuto perché da solo non riuscirà a finire il proprio lavoro, e certo due mani capaci in più non fanno che bene.  
Facile, in teoria.  
Perché in quel preciso momento, con una bambola vecchia e un po’ malandata, per quanto vestita benissimo, schiacciata in faccia, Kuro sta considerando l’eventualità di ripensare alla propria strategia.  
-Cosa pensavi di fare esattamente, Kiryu?  
Non riesce neanche a muoversi, da quanto è rimasto sorpreso della reazione di lui. Rimane fermo lì, seduto sulla sedia con il busto sporto in avanti, le mani bloccate a tenere ago, filo e tessuto che fino a qualche minuto prima stava orlando con estremo impegno.  
Kuro sospetta che la voce di Shu sia così ferma, in apparenza, perché si rifiuta ancora di elaborare il fatto. Non può vedere il suo viso ancora, perché ha le braccia della bambola proprio contro le palpebre, ma dalla rigidità del suo braccio e della mano deduce che possa essere così – anche se fatica, ormai, a fidarsi del proprio giudizio.  
Non si aspettava certo che fosse così veloce di mani da riuscire a prendere la bambola mentre era intento a cucire a propria volta, e ammette di aver cercato di cogliere l’occasione.  
La sua, di voce, in compenso, esce ovattata e masticata tra le pieghe della gonna larga della bambola.  
-Una cosa stupida.  
-Sarebbe?  
Shu ritira la propria mano e così anche la bambola. Ora Kuro lo può vedere in viso, giusto per non immaginare più a che tipo di espressione stia facendo in quel momento: ha un notevole principio di rossore sulle guance, e le sopracciglia rivolte talmente in basso da formare una ragnatela di rughe d’espressione sulla sua fronte. È buffo e tenero al tempo stesso.  
Si intromette la vocina della bambola, nel silenzio.  
_-Voleva fare qualcosa di così carino come baciarti._  
Shu guarda prima la bambola, come se fosse una persona reale – Kuro si sente a disagio ogni volta che lo fa, ma non ha mai osato metterci parola – e poi guarda lui, ora con tutto il viso di un porpora intenso. Gli chiede con lo sguardo conferma, perché è probabile che se lo facesse con la voce formulerebbe solo una sequenza di acuti e simili.  
-Beh, sì.  
Semplice e chiaro, non fraintendibile. Anche se avrebbe preferito mantenere l’aurea romantica, con quel qualcosa di non detto, non esplicito, ma ormai non può farci poi molto, specialmente quando Shu lo guarda con quegli occhi e pare proprio trattenersi a stento dallo scoppiare.  
È sempre così drammatico. Gli vuole bene davvero.  
_-Kuro-chan, Shu è una persona molto, molto timida. Apprezza il pensiero, però._  
Kuro abbassa lo sguardo alla bambola, come se per un attimo la percepisse egli stesso come un essere separato da Shu. È un po’ perplesso, perché in effetti quello che aveva dedotto era più qualcosa di simile allo sdegno e al totale raccapriccio.  
Si diverte comunque davanti allo scambio di opinioni dei due, tra lui che tenta di zittirla e lei che insiste.  
-Mademoiselle!  
_-Lo apprezza tanto._  
È paradossale, dal suo punto di vista. Ma almeno ha capito che Shu non lo ha propriamente rifiutato.  
Cerca quindi di richiamare la sua attenzione, in qualche modo. E ci riesce pure.  
-Icchan.  
Shu ha ancora gli occhi così tanto aperti che pare quasi debbano cascargli dalle orbite da un momento all’altro.  
-Perché ti ostini a chiamarmi così?  
Kuro pensa a una serie di ragioni, dalla facilità di risposta che quel semplice nome riceve all’immediatezza di considerazione che riesce a ottenere passando per una discreta nostalgia per tempi belli e andati che li accumuna entrambi. Ma evita di palesare così gratuitamente le proprie armi.  
-Itsuki-kun.  
Così Shu si calma un poco – quell’attimo giusto perché Kuro riesca a prendergli l’unica mano libera e a stringerla tra le proprie dita. Shu rimane sorpreso, ma non sembra intenzionato a fermarlo un’altra volta, anche se Mademoiselle rimane ben ferma in aria, a guardare entrambi.  
Lui sta cominciando a sentire male ai fianchi, da quella posizione.  
Si sporge di nuovo verso Shu, che nonostante tutto l’imbarazzo e il rossore riesce ancora a simulare resistenza  
-Ci tieni proprio a fare questa cosa?  
Si ferma a poca distanza dal suo viso, quando ormai sembrava che l’atto stesse per compiersi. E Shu non riesce a mascherare un po’ di delusione, a quel punto.  
Tenero, anche, oltre che caparbiamente testardo.  
-Sì.  
A quella distanza, i suoi occhi sono così grandi ed espressivi, e il suo odore più reale. Sta leggermente tremando, nonostante lo sguardo fiero e fermo.  
Ma mai che osi fare la prima mossa; non che abbia timore di prendersi le responsabilità delle conseguenze, Kuro ha ben capito però che gli piace essere vezzeggiato.  
-Allora va bene. Ma solo perché sei tu, Kiryu.  
Sorride, quando finalmente riesce ad annullare la distanza tra di loro.  
 


End file.
